


Soul Train

by RevolverOtaconAj2



Category: Afro Samurai (Anime), Bleach
Genre: Afro Gets All The Bitches, Afro's Redemption Arc, Afrocentrism, Awesome, Beat-Boxing, Blood and Gore, Buddhism, Calligraphy, Chanbara, Clones, Constructive Criticism Please, Contraband, Dark Humor, Dismemberment, Duelling, Emptiness, Evil Soul Society, Explosions, Flashbacks, Future, Gambling, Gen, Giri, Godai - Freeform, Gun Violence, Harakiri, Harmony - Freeform, Hip Hop, Honne and Tatemae, Ichi-Go Ichi-e, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kido, Lo-fi, Marijuana, Needs better title, Ninja Ninja Won't STFU, Ninjo, Non-Linear Narrative, Quentin Tarantino References, Rap, Ronin - Freeform, Sexy Times, Sorry if I can't write black people, Spaghetti Western, Swordfighting, Tea Ceremony, Unethical Experimentation, Wuxia, do, elegance, geysers of blood, manliness, mono no aware, no beta we die like men, peace talks, soul music, stylish, tobacco, ukiyo-e, zen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolverOtaconAj2/pseuds/RevolverOtaconAj2
Summary: Afro thought that after dying from wounds inflicted upon defeating his most hated foe, would finally give him peace and serenity that he couldn't fine in life.Unfortunately, his bad karma let his soul go to somewhere worse then eternal oblivion.Heaven.Or rather, a place not much better then where he was alive.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Afro Samurai/Otsuru, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 4





	Soul Train

**Author's Note:**

> First posted this on Tumblr as a oneshot. Now I want to make a series.
> 
> Because when you have two badass franchises series that seem perfect for each other why not make a crossover?

Ichigo struggled to move under the weight of his chest and back pain. Barely managing to get his shoulders up, Ichigo could only remain sprawled on the wooden bridge, his face counting all the minor imperfections and cracks on the otherwise flawless path, unable to even crawl.

  
 _Damnit... Why Can’t I move... What did he do to me!_ All the strength and reiatsu seemed completely sapped out of him, both of his arms shaking, trembling, reverberating as if they were jiggling jello.

  
Eventually, he managed force through enough bare strength to lift up his neck. There he saw Rukia’s brother standing over him, his proud figure straight and austere.

  
Facing him, their eyes met, sending a chill down the substitute Shinigami’s spine. He looked like Rukia... But everything was off. He had her refined elegance and professionalism but none of her warmth or empathy.

  
Looking down on him, he finally spoke.

  
“If you are wondering why you are unable to move, I thought I had made it clear the first time I pierced your Saketsu, and Hakusui the difference in the power between the two of us. It is quite irritating that I had to repeat that lesson.”

  
Ichigo was confused - Then he remembered what Byakyua did the last time when he came to claim his sister. Panic surged within him... But only briefly. In his peripheral vision he could see his robes were still black as sin, and while it had been temporarily immobilized he could still feel his Reiyoku.

  
He laughed even though it was like a burning white sword swallowed within his chest. He gave the arrogant bastard a evil grin. “Nice try, but you missed this time asshole.” Ichigo relished the sadly brief countenance of shock and confusion flickering across his face.

  
Returning to a neutral expression, Byakyua frowned even harder if that was possible. “I never miss you fool. My guess is whoever gave back your unearned powers simply made you more durable. No matter, You will die by my hand cause you are unworthy to stain my blade.”

  
Sheathing his sword, looking down as if he a cockroach in need of being squashed. Byakuya gave Ichigo a cold expression filled with contempt and disgust. Close to standing, Ichigo could see the hot cloudless sky beating down upon him harder than any of the Kenpachi’s blows.

  
Looking down, the Lord Kuchiki refused to increase his pace, keeping up his glacially slow walk. Either he was too confident of his abilities or Ichigo was that beat up.

  
 _Shit. I should have used that against him._ Ruing his impatience and lack of guile, Ichigo began a grueling crabwalk towards Zangestu, every movement of his arm and legs being a torturous rusted scream on the hinges of a solid iron door.

  
Just as he made it to his blade, Byakyua kicked his Zanpakuto just out of reach.

  
He could only watch as his Zangetsu spun across the bridge in a circle like a horizontal spinning top, the sound of metal against stone screeching like Ichigo on the inside. Ceasing as it hung over the ledge, barely a inch away from falling over its own weight.

  
“Look into my eyes Ryoka.” Defiant, Ichigo refused to give him the satisfaction and spat on his sandaled feet. Unable to see the image of disgust and repulsion upon it, Byakyua clenched his teeth in anger and began to repeatedly stomp on the back of Ichigo’s neck.

  
...

  
“BROTHER STOP!!!” Rukia screeched as she tried to sprint towards the battling pair, in a matter of seconds, her heartbeat soared to a miserable crescendo and the muscles on her body suddenly weakened as she slipped and fell clumsily upon her knees, barely avoiding total collapse.  
Breathing and exhaling with a wheeze of someone much more decrepit and ruined, Rukia could only rue how weak she had gotten as she stood up again, jelly legged but able.

  
“Hey! Get your ass back here Kuchiki!” Ganju roared, catching up to the frail Shinigami in no time. Restraining her, Rukia could only struggle against his brutish underarm hold futilely, screaming and sobbing madly.

  
_I’m so pathetic... Why didn’t he just let it go?_

  
...

  
Grasping Ichigo by the neck, his face mingled with blood and tears, Byakyua’s own expression didn’t so much as flicker. “You shouldn’t have came Ichigo Kurosaki. As a favor for my sister, I spared you despite you being beneath my benevolence. Now your life is forfeit-”

  
Ichigo smiled devilishly, relishing how the Shinigami’s eyes lit up in surprise. Roughly grabbing his arm with both hands, Byakyua was shaken to discover how harsh his grip was.

  
As Byakyua was attempting to process how the tables had turned ever so slightly, Ichigo took his chance.

  
Using his leverage to push Byakyua’s hand off of him, the loosening grip finally allowed him to exhale. Before the Captain could take charge of the situation, Ichigo gave him a headbutt, surprising him.

  
Blood dribbled down the teen’s nose, but Ichigo ignored the taste of rich iron flowing down his throat to take the advantage. Byakyua’s empty eyes were glassy with shock and umbrage at how Ichigo was kicking his ass so viciously, from which Ichigo derived great satisfaction from seeing.

  
Following it up with a straight kick to the chest, then a hammerfist and hook to that arrogantly sculpted face of his, a bark of confident laughter escaped from Ichigo’s mouth. “I’ve met tons of people like you”, Ichigo snickered as his face contorted to righteous rage, “Arrogant bastards who talk big but have no skill to back it up!” Ichigo continued his offensive.

  
Then something shocking happened.

  
Lord Kuchiki, who had been retreating backwards unsteadily on the balls of his feet, his grace being the sole thing keeping himself from being hamstrung, changed face. With his back standing up straight, his fighting posture fluid and quick, stopped Ichigo Kurosaki’s fist with one finger.

  
“What was that you said Ichigo Kurosaki..?” Byakuya finally announced, the glistening shock instantly replaced by serenity. “That I am all talk? That I am one of those foolish spoiled brats who claim power but live a hedonistic existence in complete seclusion? Foolish human, I was trained in the four marital arts before you were even born!”

  
...

  
Ichigo felt two of his knuckles bursting from a devastating palm strike, destroying his hand. Ichigo futilely attempted to fight back but now he was being completely destroyed.

  
Thrashing him about like a child, Byakyua couldn’t help but relish this moment, even though he tried his best to dissociate from his true feelings and focus on the blight to his honor. Even as he disliked to admit it, had Ichigo been trained better there he might have stood a chance.

  
Yet while Ichigo understood the basic principles, his technique was utter trash and his stances left himself much too open.

  
He was a mallet but Byakyua Kuchiki was a scalpel, precise and devastating, His only merit was guile and that hardly counted because it was a disgusting dishonorable tactic. Even a creature thus as this Ryoka was incompetent with this cowardly tactic as he didn’t even try and kill him.

  
Byakyua felt the Shiba heir sprinting from behind. “Bastard!!!” He roared as he raised his massive cleaver like weapon above the noble as he jumped to bring the nicked pig iron upon his crowned head.

  
It was mere child’s play to avoid it.

  
Deciding that at the bare minimum, Ganju Shiba deserved a noble death, Byakyua simply sidestepped the strike and cut him open from rib to shoulder.  
As his blade hung in the air from his outstretched arm, a minute amount of blood dripping like water droplets off the edge of his blade, Ganju just stared at the superior swordsman's delicate pose, as he struggled to move as his body became painfully rigid. His blade had stopped barely a inch above the Captain’s Haori, remaining still.

  
It was only then did Ganju realize that his ribcage was barely a inch away from splitting in half. Tumbling backwards, a geyser of blood spurted out of his chest like mighty ocean waves crashing against a beach side.

  
Damn would his sister make fun of him if she knew what flowery haiku he was spouting madly…

  
Despite the blood spilling endlessly, Ganju somehow managed to regain his balance and charged forth once more. Byakyua’s surprised lingered barely a nanosecond, as he dodged the swing at his neck, crouched, and brought forth another devastating cut.

  
Wicked his Zanpakuto was, Ganju was sliced from hip to shoulder. This time it was deeper but it didn’t quite bisect his body. With the captain's sword now hovering diagonally to the upper right, perfectly statuesque. It made Ganju want to strangle the arrogant bastard even more.

  
Almost in a bowing position, the tone of Kuchiki’s voice was anything but humble. “Your refusal to die is beginning to greatly irritate me.”

  
Laughing madly, Ganju hawked up plenty of blood, that he was happy to spit upon Byakuya. His immediate response was to collect some of the spittle in his fingers and with a unimpressed expression of distaste, flick on the badly wounded Ichigo.

  
Enraged, Ganju bellowed like a bull, charging forth despite how slow his pace had become from his weakened. “You stupid fu-uk. What kind of man are you!!!” Ganju made many mighty swings of his falchion, and Kuchiki dodged them effortlessly. “Having your family murdered-“

  
With a speedy swoosh, Byakuya’s blade cut off his pinky and index finger. Ganju was so numb to the pain that he only noticed when his grip nearly faltered.  
Throwing the weapon in the air, Ganju caught it and cut off the bottom of the sleeve of his uniform, so Ganju pressed the assault further.

  
However, Ganju knew that he had one foot in the grade. Whatever little momentum the heir to the Shiba Dynasty held was rapidly being slowed. Every swing of his mighty cleaver felt heavier and heaver, as that arrogant noble fuck barely showed any effort in dodging. In fact, he actually appeared to make a game of it as he stepped back just in time.

  
Ganju knew he had just one means to keep victory from slipping away.

  
He had to sacrifice himself.

  
Flinging the Dao at Byakuya’s face, he easily evaded the weak throw as it pathetically landed barely a foot behind the man, embedding itself in the lacquered oaken wood of the bridge.

  
Going low as well as using what little strength he had left, he made one last roar of defiance as he pulled out the Tanto he inherited from Kaien, gripping it flimsily with both hands as hard as he could to drive the shortened blade deep into his bowels, inches away-

  
Suddenly he felt himself being yanked backwards. But he didn’t feel the sword entering through his back.

  
Ganju could barely hear his arch nemesis’s mocking words, nor the horrified screams of the three he swore to protect.

  
What little sensation he had left registered that a palm on his chest as he was pushed to the ground.

  
Faintly, Ganju realized that instead of the hard ground, all the dying man could feel was air. He was falling.

  
_Ichigo… Hanataro… Kaien… I’m sorry for failing the three of you._

  
Madly, he realized that this meant his sister wouldn’t be able to kick his ass know that he was dead. Not that she wouldn’t try. Ha! At least he died a man’s death…  
The next thing he knew Ganju heard a voice that was oddly more obnoxious than he ever could.

“Damn! Afro I think we late to the party, whoever jumped this poor motherfucker fucked him up before you could for once…”

  
Ganju felt a calloused hand roughly palpate his neck. “Ughh!” The voice continued. “Why do you always have to touch everything? That’s fucking nasty!”

  
“He’s alive. But not for long.” This deep voice was calmer, methodical even, unmistakably different yet at the same time vaguely familiar.

  
Ganju tried his best to open his eyes but the light that mingled with his blood hampered his vision. He saw a tall silhouette with an enormous oblong head, walking away, the clunk of his Geta slowly becoming dim to his ears.

  
“Well? Get a move on man!"

  
…

  
Like always, Yoruichi arrived simultaneously fashionably late and in the nick of time.

  
Surprised, Byakuya let it show for longer than usual before narrowing his eyes in distaste. “So you’ve returned.

  
Ichigo yelped in pain as Yoruichi lifted him up, slinging his arm over his shoulder. Despite how loud it was, Ichigo could hear her titter. Then again, it kept him from focusing on how close his arm was to her enormous breasts. His eyes wandered…

  
Yoruichi noticed before Ichigo noticed that she noticed. She left out a throaty laugh. “I guess you're not as chaste as you pretend to be, eh Ichigo?”

  
Shocked out of his lustful gaze, Ichigo turned away in embarrassment. “No I wasn’t!”

  
Laughing heartily, Yoruichi’s lips grew closer to his ear, making the teenager blush a brighter shade of red. “Y’know I don’t mind if you give them a little squeeze. It’d be great practice for Ori- hahaha!”

  
Yoruichi slapped Ichigo on the back as he looked away in shame. “Jeez can’t you take a joke! But if you’re really interested-”

  
“No! Ow!” Ichigo could feel his jaw whine in pain.

  
“If you two are finished.” Byakuya’s jaw tightened. “Let me remind you that you’ve made a large error in returning Shihoin.”

  
Yoruichi gave Byakuya a mocking half bow, forcing Ichigo to join in. “You’ve grown bigger Byakuya.”

  
For his part, Byakuya acknowledged this correct point. That is indeed accurate.” Ichigo would have laughed if he wasn’t sure his ribs were broken. “However, I am not the child I once was.”

  
Yoruichi’s cheer soured as she grew serious, her smirk curdling into a frown. “I heard you got married, Byakuya. To a commoner as well. From what I can tell Rukia is her spitting image. Maybe you hated her all along.”

  
Byakuya’s trembling grip tightened. "I will not allow you to escape."

  
Yourichi gave a bark of laughter, not impressed in the least. Byakyua's eyes furrowed in irritation. "I've long since surpassed you, Yourichi Shihouin. A old sow like you doesn't hold a candle to my strength."

  
Remembering how harsh she could be from her training, Ichigo flinched, expecting her grip to tighten. Instead, Yourichi grinned. Demonically.

  
"I guess you are all grown up. Except you still don't know how to curse-" Yourichi suddenly froze, some of the hairs on her head sticking up with a blank expression wrinkling across her face. Closing her eyes, Yourichi sighed but released an amused smirk.

  
"Long no see, Afro." Despite the pain, Ichigo twisted his head to see. He wasn’t behind Byakuya.

  
“What. Are. You. Doing here?” No longer emotionless, Byakuya seethed with rage as his eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets.

  
Standing still, as if he was chiseled out of stone, his headband billowing in the wind, was the Shinigami who he had fought just a few hours earlier.

  
Walking forwards without any sign of injury or imbalance, standing resolute and unencumbered, Ichigo could only panic as he struggled futilely against the woman's vice like grip as she just held him tighter as he walked past the pair without notice.

  
SWOOSH.

  
The ground was suddenly pulled out from under him from the Shunpo even though it was close to instantaneous. Bent over, Yourichi wrapped her free arm around his neck, shoving her enormous breasts into his even bigger hair.

  
Pausing, Afro's scowl deepened.

  
Laughing, Yourichi clutched him harder. "So you're a captain now, eh? Congratulations! I wonder if you grew a sense of humor.

  
With two fingers, Afro pinched her arm until she let go.

  
"I guess not." She exclaimed seriously. Ignoring her, Afro finally spoke.

  
"I'll give you some time until he can be taught bankai. Good luck." He batted Ichigo over the head with the back of his hilt, knocking him unconscious.

  
...

  
Yourichi fled and the sixth division captain stood still. Without turning around, he addressed the three remaining people in the tower.

  
"Go. I am giving you a chance to escape. I suggest you hurry." Hanataro easily slung Rukia over his shoulder, too shocked to fight back. She refused to go, swatting at his hands as she feebly struggled.

  
Rukia continued her struggle. "Put me down! Damnit!"

WHOOSH

  
Both Hantaro and Rukia slunk away from his aura. Towering above them, he addressed the male first. “Your friend is still alive. However you’ve successfully hidden yourself so far is working. I suggest you continue.”

  
Relief shone in Hanataro’s face, as tears sped out and the medic nodded in thanks.

  
Then he turned to Rukia. “If you want to die I make this simple. Either you flee and hide... Or I'll cut you down before they can catch you." Feeling the fear, the two reluctantly complied because they could feel his killing intent.

  
Afro unsheathed put his hand on his blade. “Do you wish to live, Rukia Kuchiki?” His rough voice wasn’t entirely unkind.

  
Frozen, Rukia was ashamed to admit that she was. Giving a slow nod as an answer, to her horror, the captain went into a combat stance and-

  
Sidestepping, Afro blocked Byakuya’s Zanpakuto effortlessly. The sheer gargantuan force of the two blades meeting knocked the two weaker Shinigami back to the ground. With the wind knocked out of them, Rukia would hear five words from her brother that she never even began to think she would ever hear while she was still alive.

“Stay away from my sister!”

  
Rukia was gobsmacked. Did she hear right? No it couldn’t be... everythomg was silent at that moment, even the tugging at her arm not snapping her out of it...  
Hanataro slapped her, ending the silence.

  
“Miss Kuchiki we got to go!” Tired of trying to coax her cooperation, Hanataro grabbed her soft hands and they ran together as fast as they could, for the other choice was either dying from the brother who she always believed didn’t give a damn about her or dying from the most dangerous swordsman in the Soul Society.

  
Either way, Rukia Kuchiki didn’t have a clue of which of the two was supposed to be her ally.

  
,,,

  
After a while, when the two had escaped to a comfortable distance where they couldn't be sensed, Afro reminded Byakuya of the fact that the Ryoka and his former master were getting away. It was always easy to thumb that man’s pride and since he hated Afro more than anyone else, he complied with the promise of finally getting the fight he wanted since his father’s death.

  
A part of him wanted to dissuade Byakuya from going down this path. Afro couldn’t help but inwardly laugh at its hypocrisy. He knew too well that once you begin there was no stopping…

  
Sighing, Afro sat seiza style and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up.It had been a couple hours since then. The yellow sun that was previously beating down with it’s unrelenting heat was now setting, wan and orange. Just then, Ninja Ninja took this moment to pontificate on the situation.

  
"Shit man I'm not too sure about this. This seems like a terrible fucking idea! I mean you sure you've thought this through? You're giving up a lot of good shit nigga. I mean it's good that you suddenly care but really?...."

  
Afro sighed, irritated.

  
"I mean did I mention the bitches? I doubt your gonna get laid when they cut off that ugly head of yours. Hell you haven't tapped Rangiku yet man! Think of the ass you'll be missing out on!"

  
Afro grunted.

  
"What happens when the old man finds out! He whipped your ass like it was whipped cream last time, I doubt the old nigger will tolerate any more bullshit from your dumbass. Fuck, even your afraid of him!"

  
"Shut up." Afro growled out loud, saying no more as Ninja Ninja continued his rant.

  
"Oh I see, now you're back to giving me the silent treatment. Well you better hope your beef with that creepy Aizen motherfucker doesn't fuck up that new conscience of your-"

  
Ninja Ninja finally shut up. Afro could sense it too. Byakyua had returned. Standing up, there were no kinks in Afro's legs.

  
Reflexes honed as they were, he could feel Byakyua's killing intent. Forcing Ninja Ninja back into his sword.

  
"I've been searching for you Afro Samurai."

  
"I never left." Afro replied stone faced.

  
Oddly, Byakyua smiled at his humorous honesty. "I guess cowardice isn't one of your sins. You are a monster without any humanity but you are brave even if you have no honor." Byakyua unsheathed his Zanpakuto. "You should have ran the first chance you got."

  
Afro chuckled silently. Obviously it wasn't silent enough, as Byakyua purpled with rage. "Is it anymore honorable to murder your sister out of some foolish, pointless pride."

  
There was no judgement or care in his voice, just the same stoicism that he and his opponent shared. His Reiatsu rose sharply, a thick fog that would have suffocated most men under the weight of it.

  
"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Pink petals drifted towards him, fluttering like butterflies. A quick burst of his Reiatsu, kept them from getting closer.

  
"And what would you know of honor! Do not dare lecture me on how I conduct my family affairs you demon!" A few petals got pass his barrier and cut him.  
None were fatal and Afro barely reacted as the blood dribbled down his arms and forehead like sweat.

  
Afro raised a quizzical brow. "Who else is coming?"

  
The Noble practically spat at the idea. "Do not worry. I have yet to tell the rest of the Gotei 13 of your treason. Your fight is with me and me alone. I will take your head back to my father's grave, then hunt down the Ryoka myself. I will find my sister, Kenpachi."

  
"You'll only die like your father, Byakyua."

  
Eyes narrowing, the head of the Kuchiki Clan was completely unfazed. "No you will. Let's finish it." He pointed his sword at Afro, daring him to charge

Spitting out his now minuscule cigarette, Afro freed his blade. "A'ight. Let's do this."

Before the charge, the light from the sunset shimmered off the reflected metal, the beams crossing before their blades did.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this into a multi chapter fic for fsix reasons.
> 
> 1\. There simply aren't enough Afro Samurai fics- and barely any good ones.  
> 2\. It's the most badass pairing ever.  
> 3\. Considering recent events here in the US I figured that this was opportune time to release this, especially after reexamining the themes of Afro Samurai.  
> 4\. I feel as if the character of Afro could be explored more, as well as the idea of him questioning his actions for either possible redemption or full descent into villainy.  
> 5\. I always wanted to make a fic that doesn't take place in chronological cause it's simultaneously a test of my writing skills while also giving me more freedom for creativity.  
> 6\. Despite how dark this fic is, it isn't nearly as dark as my other fics so it's a wonderful pallet cleanser for those like me who simply love action and titties. I don't know it's not exactly seinein as its lighter in tone but theres no way in hell this is Shonen either.
> 
> A few notes about this fic as well.
> 
> This first chapter... Could honestly be better. You see before now i usually write from scratch instead of making a plan. Writing this made me rethink that.
> 
> This will have a Hip Hop Soundtrack, mostly Lo-Fi and other forms of Japanese based Hip-Hop since I am more familiar with it.
> 
> Plus this has African-American culture combined with Japanese Philosophy which I'm happy to write since I actually know what I'm talking about since A. I am interested in both. B. I took classes involving those subjects. Now I won't claim that I know more about either then someone who is actually Japanese or black. That is arrogant to claim and complete bullshit tbh. So any reader in the audience who is either please be happy to correct me! (:
> 
> Also a quick warning for those unaware. There will be some... Relatively heavy use of the N-word. Full disclosure: I am whiter then winter snow. However considering that Ninja Ninja won't shut the fuck I feel that simply censoring that aspect is counterproductive at best, and sorta white washing at worse. My personal preference is to avoid using the word in any racial aspect and instead just use it neutrally to describe it in a sentence instead of just pretending it doesn't exist and give the word even more power. We have a horrible tendency as a society to try and pretend that depictions of racism didn't ever exist as well as censor works of fiction that are obviously fucking horrible in comparison to our own times instead of actually doing substantive reform that actually helps end racism, homophobia, misogyny, etc.
> 
> But again I'm not black so I can't really lecture anyone on what they should or should not be offended by. I don't consider myself PC but I'm not a conservative either and consider myself to the left of most Democrats. All I can do is give you this ridiculously long disclaimer and hope you enjoy none the less. (:
> 
> So anyway, I hope you can enjoy my writing as much as I do, and become a fan of mine, whether you like my wrote or not, as while I may not be as good as I should be, in the end you gotta do what you love, and writing among other hobbies is my life's passion. So like, subscribe, review, even if you do not enjoy my work, as even the negative reviews help keep me going. 
> 
> -RevolverOtaconAj2


End file.
